Love and Revenge
by Tanrei Sukai
Summary: well basically this fanfic is about a girl called skye and what happens when her father aspires against her and she ends up mixed up with the Akatsuki... DeiXOC Rated M for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revenge and love 

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the naruto characters or the naruto manga or anime this is purely fan based. however skye is a completely origional character of my design...and yeah you may have saw this story posted before that was on my old email account and i cant remember it or the password grr.

Skye Solaris- black waist length hair, electric blue eyes.

Clothes- baggy short white top with a black fishnet long short sleeved top underneath, short black mini-skirt with fishnet stockings black buckled boots and a Konoha village headband tied around her waist.

Elements mastered- water and fire.

Other elements used- ice, medic jutsu's

Kekkei Genkai- an ability that enhances healing techniques used.

Age- 18

Weapon- none

Village- Konoha

Personality- Kind towards people she trusts, deadly to people she wants to kill, smart she thinks about things before rushing headlong into battle.

Info-Skye is a Jonin rank Anbu Black Ops elite ninja. She may be a strong ninja but nobody besides her team and the Hokage seems to treat her with respect after a fight with Rock Lee and his high standards (this all starts over clothing *stupid realy*) well that's were it starts her father pushes her over the edge by refusing to let her go on any more missions as an Anbu Black Ops she can't refuse to do her missions...you'll find out the rest in the story...

this is all written in skye's point of view and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes...

* * *

Story: (Skye's POV)

Chapter 1

* * *

The light shining brightly through my window it was a Monday morning about 6:00am I think anyway I was awakened by a banging noise downstairs I got up pulling on my clothes I wore a baggy short top that ended at the last rib the sleeves of the top where short that hung low off my shoulders underneath that I wore a short sleeved fishnet top meeting with a black mini-skirt which led to a pair of black fishnet tights. I then pulled on my black buckled boots then I opened the door that led to a empty hallway leading to the stairs hung on the walls where pictures of my parents and me when I was younger I quietly went to the stairs and looked over the railing to see a strange man dressed in black I had no idea who he was or how he got in but that didn't matter I grabbed my Konoha headband that was hanging over the rail and tied it tightly around my waist, as I walked quietly down the stairs taking in the detail of the intruder he had short brown hair brown eyes donning a completely black outfit.

'What sort of man breaks into a house in broad daylight especially one dressed in all black?' I thought accidentally standing on one of my dog's toys making it squeak the man turned around quickly looking at me, I froze as he darted towards me with a kunai held in his right hand snapping to my senses just before he managed to hit I dodged his attack spinning around kicking him in the back sending him into the wall the crashing noise awoke my father and he quickly ran down the stairs seeing the man in a heap on the floor he had been knocked out by a thirteen year old. That was five years ago now I'm eighteen I have waist length black hair my usual outfit consists of a black buckled bustier* with a black mini-skirt leading down to black fishnet tights and black boots with silver chains hanging off them my Konoha headband tied around my waist. I am now a Jonin and a member of the Anbu Black Opps on par with the most elite ninja's.

I've been an Anbu Black Ops for about 3 years now I haven't received any major injuries yet luckily well my team is highly respected for their skill we haven't failed an operation yet though I don't realy get on with too many people for some reason they tend to stay away from me my team doesn't understand either.

"Hey, Lee!" one of my team mates shouted as their friend Rock Lee from Might Guy's team walked towards us.

"Hi," he replied.

"So how's life doing you?"

"Fine one question though why on earth does that girl in your squad dress that way?" Lee asked not noticing that I was standing right next to them.

"The same bloody reason you wear that stupid getup because I like to wear this outfit!" I yelled slapping him across the face and storming off.

"There that answers your question besides you should lay off her she's a nice person once you get to know her," my team mate defended as I walked away.

I decided to go for a walk through the forest before heading home.

As I walked along the dusty track through the dense forest I heard a noise as if someone was following me but I couldn't tell who it was or how strong he or she was they were cloaking their chakra levels obviously meant to conceal their identity and exact whereabouts. I walked on slowly keeping my guard up at all times.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come through here,' I thought looking around.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind me I turned quickly to see a man with long blonde hair with a ponytail that tied a bit of his hair highly set on his head with part of his blond hair covering his left eye his eyes where a dazzling bright blue colour this man was donning an open long black jacket which had red lining on the inside and a red cloud insignia on it underneath that was a black fishnet vest top covered by yet another black vest top both revealing his stomach area with that he wore black trousers around his ankles just below the knee he wore white leg things*2 leading to black ninja sandals.

I froze to the spot readying a kunai preparing for a battle.

"Hey, I'm not here for a battle yeah," The man said unusually adding yeah on to the end of his sentence.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked still standing in a fighting stance.

"Nothing realy just thought you looked interesting so I decided to follow you yeah," He replied yet again adding yeah on to the end.

"Me interesting yeah right!" I shot back standing up straight.

"Well compared to everyone else you are I mean I saw the argument you had with the bowl cut haired weirdo yeah."

"What about it, it realy wasn't that important still why were you following me?" I asked pressing for an answer knowing full well that I probably wouldn't get one.

"Because yeah,"

I sighed, "I give up, and I'm not going to bother to ask cause I won't get an answer will I?"

"Nope," he answered finally not putting a yeah on the end, "Yeah,"

'Well that victory was short lived' I thought.

I just stood there unable to stop myself from laughing at his unusual way of talking although it was kinda cute how he always added yeah onto the end of his sentences I just couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing.

"What are you laughing for? Yeah," he said tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

"The way you always add yeah onto the end of your sentences," I answered still giggling.

He lifted his head up slightly and started to laugh.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing much just how you find that so amusing," He replied finally giving a straight answer and without the yeah.

I stopped laughing and turned to walk home thinking nothing of him following me.

"Where are you going?" he inquired yet again walking behind me.

"Home and why do you insist on following me if you want to follow me at least walk beside me so you don't look so suspicious whilst your doing it," I said, "wait why did I say that I mean why on earth are you so adamant to follow me? And why me?"

He caught up and started to walk beside me still remaining adamant not to answer that question.

"You realy do wanna know don't you? Yeah," He said looking at me.

"Yeah actually I do, I mean wouldn't you find it suspicious if you were being followed by a complete stranger that you don't know?" I replied.

"Well that would depend on his or her intentions if someone was only following because he wanted to get to know this person technically doesn't mean he's a stalker or a murderer with criminal intent does it?" He replied looking at me.

"No I guess that doesn't," I replied quietly.

"Then why do you insist on keeping your defences up? Yeah" he said noting the kunai I still had in my right hand.

"Erm…I'm afraid I don't realy have an answer for that," I laughed.

"I may… You insist on keeping them up to create a wall of protection around yourself to stop people from getting close to you to prevent yourself being hurt, yeah," he replied calmly.

I stopped and stood there rooted to the spot "How the hell did you get all of that from me holding a kunai in my hand? Whoa wait how long exactly have you been following me?" I asked with surprise at his answer.

He stopped and turned to look at me, "since this morning, yeah," He said calmly.

"You're kidding right please tell me you're kidding I never noticed until now I mean its 4:00 in the afternoon and It took me this long to notice I mean I'm an Anbu Black Ops I should be able to tell well before now that I was being followed!" I said in shock that I never managed to catch him before now.

"Well it just shows that I'm a skilled ninja, yeah," he said continuing to walk onwards.

I caught up 'Ninja I never even noticed he had a headband,' I thought looking at him finally noticing a headband with the hidden rock village's insignia on it although unusually it had a slash across it.

"I thought ninja only had a slash on their headbands if they were a missing-nin?" I questioned slightly slowing my pace.

"That's because I am I'm a missing ninja of the rock village, does that bother you?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"No not realy," I replied not giving it a second thought.

"I'm Deidara by the way, yeah," he said not taking too much notice of where he was going and walked straight into a post.

I just stood there and laughed at him then replied, "My names Skye,"

He turned and laughed at himself for walking into the post.

"Anyway I've got to get going my fathers expecting me," I said walking towards home.

"Okay, well I'll see ya around, yeah," he said vanishing in a poof of smoke.

I laughed and started walking towards home yet again.

After about half an hour walking through the streets of Konoha I finally reached my house opening the door to see that my father had company.

"Skye your back," he said rather surprised.

'Why is he so surprised, he was expecting me home by now anyway,' I thought walking across to the kitchen going into the fridge for some food.

Then it hit me the people in the living room are Anbu council members.

* * *

**To be continued**

please reveiw they are appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 chapter 3 is in progress will post it up soon depending on reviews for first chapter

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

'The Anbu Black Ops Council why are they here' I thought wandering to the fridge to look for some food picking out an apple. Then walking back through the living room past my father and up the stairs I didn't dare ask anything. I walked into my room it was a neutral cream colour my father didn't appreciate loud colours like blues or anything bright unfortunately all that was hanging on my wall was a single photo of my mother, father and me when I was younger before she was murdered by an unknown assailant even now they still don't know who did it although people have been saying that it had to be someone close to her because there was no defence marks on the body or any sign of a struggle. That's what made me want to become a ninja I guess that I was driven by revenge but that feeling had slowly faded although sometimes I still wish I knew who killed her I still remember what I saw so clearly It makes me cry whenever I think about it.

I was about 5 years old it was a cold rainy night about twelve o'clock I woke up to the sound of a scream and naturally wondering what it was I got out of bed and walked to my door slowly opening it but only enough to see out of I looked around to see no one was there I walked across the dimly lit hallway to my parents room where I saw the light was on I pushed the door open to see my father cradling my mothers bloody lifeless body in his arms the blood dripping down onto his clothes I stood there glued to the spot tears welling up in my eyes. But one thing out of the whole night has stuck with me more than anything was the look my father had it wasn't of concern it was of contempt as if he was glad that she was gone I remember that he hadn't even cried once even at the funeral he didn't cry.

I always thought my father acted strange when he was around her but I never thought anything of it that is until recently tomorrow is the eve of my mothers death he hasn't been acting like himself rather than being his cheerful outgoing self he was acting serious or was it that this is how he actually is was this a front just to cover his real personality. 'Or the secret that he killed my mother…no I shouldn't think that it isn't possible is it?' I sat most of that night pondering over that thought until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a knock at my window I got up realising I was still in my clothes I walked over to the window and pulled it open to see an Anbu messenger at the window.

"What is it?" I asked the messenger turning to my door to make sure no one was listening "Okay continue," I said letting the messenger come in.

The messenger leapt quietly forward landing next to my neatly made bed.

"Your mission is to assassinate the Anbu council member Yashiro Koshiu," The messenger said quietly "any questions,"

"Yes I do have one why he's an Anbu black Ops council member?" I asked trying not to make my voice too loud.

"According to recent intelligence reports he has been associating and letting out classified information to rouge ninja who oppose this village," the messenger said calmly, "is there anything wrong with this mission or should we pass this on to some one else?" he asked.

I stood for a second trying to decide what to do…"okay I'll do it," I said heading to my drawers picking up my Konoha headband and tied it around my waist.

"Oh and there's one more thing, this mission is for you and you only it doesn't involve any of your team members." He said jumping out of the window then vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

I walked over to my door pulling it open and went down the stairs through the living room to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see my father standing just behind me.

"I…I got a mission," I replied slightly faltering at the look on my fathers face.

After that I turned and opened the door as I left I heard him say "Damn it... I thought I told Yashiro not to give her any more missions!"

As I walked into town I thought trying to figure why my father would say something like that 'no I can't think about this right now I need to get on with the mission at hand,' with that I jumped onto the roof and started heading for the Anbu council building, I got there thankfully undetected I hid just out of sight waiting for the right moment watching Yashiro through the window at one point I thought id be seen as Yashiro came and opened his window. He then turned away heading back for his desk that was by the window facing the closed wood door yes this was the moment to kill him I drew one of my twin swords jumping swiftly and quietly off of my perch on a branch of a nearby tree through the window I stood for a second behind him unnoticed then I grabbed his head pulled it back and swiftly cut his throat his warm blood running down the sword I held in my right hand I let go of him sure he was dead how could anyone survive a clean cut of the throat the most vital part of survival is the first five bones and the wind pipe once severed its almost an instant death I let go of his head letting his cold dead body flop forward onto his desk letting his blood seep over his documents whilst I was there I thought id have a little look around his desk to see if I could find any information. I opened the first draw pulling out what looked like a letter I looked at the name of the sender at the bottom of the page it was my father Kohiru I decided I would read it to see what this was all about my eyes scanned over the letter:

Yashiro,

Firstly you mustn't let this letter get into the hands of anyone but yourself I'm afraid well need to get rid of the evidence that points to me for the murder of Koshaina the only evidence that remains is Skye we can't let her find out that I plan to kill her a week from now I'll make It look exactly the same as Koshaina's death that way it will look like the same unidentified killer they would think that it was the same killer and that it was a targeted operation of finishing off what they had originally started. I also want the council to stop sending Skye out on missions this will ensure that I have her in my sights at all times that way it's easier for me to monitor her movements to prevent her finding out about this and also keeping her unharmed till I get to her,

I thank you for standing by me all this time I'm afraid if she found out about this she would return the favour and kill me first keep this as secret as possible.

Yours,

Kohiru

'So that's why he's been acting like this!' I thought with tears in my eyes finally realising that my mother's killer was right next to me all along. I jumped back out of the building as people ran into the room realising that Yashiro had been murdered.

I went home acting as normal as possible trying not to let on that I knew that he killed her, I walked into the house and it seemed empty 'looks like my father has gone out,' I thought to myself walking into the kitchen running the hot water putting my hands into the flowing warm liquid letting the blood drift away down the drains. "Wonder why the messenger said to keep this mission a secret from my team mates," I said aloud to myself as I went into the living room sitting down.

* * *

**To be continued**

Thanks for reading and i know the chapters are short but the third will be longer i promise


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks for the reviews I chose to continue this due to the request of silver wolf dream and Shadow cat.

I do not own naruto or any of their characters... even though I want to own Deidara and Kakashi *huggles them both*

* * *

Chapter 3

It had turned out that the murderer was in fact my father, helped by a corrupt official... who would have ever thought that possible they both seemed like respectable citizens. This lead me to wonder why they would do such a thing then plan to kill me what could they possible gain from all this?

I never had a chance to really think it over as alarm spread throughout Konoha about Yashiro's murder; apparently this operation wasn't set by a higher up. Could I have been tricked or was this a different plan my father had up his sleeve? I shook my head and grabbed a bag filling it with essentials some food and water for travel as well as a few kunai and healing items. Having my twin swords sheathed at my back I left my house fleeing Konoha...what choice did I have? It wasn't like the other assassinations they were bound to find out it was me sooner or later, I couldn't let that happen I had to uncover my father for what he was. He would pay, yes revenge wasn't on my mind though now I know who it was he would writhe in pain until he told me why then he would get a slow painful death.

Yes I may sound sadistic at this point but he deserves it after all he has put me through that self righteous bastard. It hadn't taken me long to get out of Konoha, it wasn't hard to get out of there unnoticed either. I stood atop a peak just beyond the forest it was here where I decided to finally stop and look over to what I was leaving behind me now.

There were so many thoughts running through my head at this point, where would I go? How would I get back at my father?

Though first of all I needed funding, for this I carried out numerous mercenary missions earning quite a reputation around villages I had gotten too. A few days later I travelled to a small village set between two mountains in a pass, it had an inn where I planned to stay, a small cafe, a few shops scattered around the main street and some resident homes where the civilians lived. There was a large building based behind the village, it was said a group of rogue ninja rivalling the strength of Akatsuki resided there. I doubted they really could defeat the Akatsuki after all they were all a group of S-ranked criminals this was just some group of rogues and rebels.

By now I had crossed out the emblem of my Konoha band I was now classed as a missing s-ranked criminal to them. Murder was a serious charge, it's not like I knew the messenger was an imposter even so I don't know if he was or not. For all I know he could have been real and I could have been tricked into killing him. I shook the thoughts from my head as I wandered around the village, I would start doing missions around here tomorrow for now I wanted to find a place to rest I had been travelling all day to locate this place.

It took me a good a good hour to find the inn for a small village finding things like this was unusually hard. The inn was merely a two story building it was fairly large but looked shoddy wasn't well looked after the wood had started to chip and the white stone that usually shone looked dull and uncared for, the door hinges were rusty the door itself was hardly in any good condition either. The door creaked as I pushed it open, closing it behind me I looked up and around the bare room the walls were simply woodchip and the room had no decoration around it, in fact the only furniture in here was the desk and the chair the owner of the inn was sitting at.

The owner of the inn was just as unkempt as the rest of the inn, he was obese had wiry black hair turning grey in parts. The man was wearing a filthy looking white shirt, and blue jeans, he didn't at all seem friendly or approachable sitting slouched in his chair a angry look spread over his face he was sitting reading a magazine he hadn't seemed to notice me enter the room. I walked across the room up to the desk tapping on it to get the man's attention; the man looked up with an unsatisfactory gaze he didn't seem at all impressed by the fact that I had interrupted him. "What d'you want missy?" He asked his voice just as gruff as his look.

"Well this is an Inn I am looking for a place to stay for the night are there any vacant rooms?" I asked carefully choosing my words.

He looked at me almost as if I were an idiot, "Of course we have spare rooms but it will cost ya," He said a slight spark coming to his eyes. I of course didn't like where this was heading, at this point I had took a few steps away from this man. In strength he would probably have the advantage yes I could fight but I was thin and lithe going against someone as stocky as that would be a bit of a challenge.

"How much would you want for the room?" I asked hoping he just wanted money.

"I didn't mention money now did I missy, A young attractive thing like you could get anything you wanted for a little price," He said his voice changing compared to the bored tone he had before.

I took another step back hearing the door open behind me maybe he would stop if someone else was there or would it be one of his accomplices. "I'm sorry but I am not that sort of person now either take the money or not," I said struggling to keep my voice steady. I was wondering how I could face near death without fear yet the threat of being raped scared me.

The older man continued to move forward, a glint evident in his eyes he hadn't taken notice of the other that had entered the room.

As I backed off I felt myself back up into something tall and warm, I gulped expecting the worst until I heard the voice behind me. "I wouldn't go anywhere near her if you value your life yeah," The voice sounded familiar I couldn't place it, then it hit me Deidara the only person I knew to add yeah to the end of their sentences.

Could it really be though I left the village for days now, did he follow me or was this just a coincidence that we ran into each other here of all places. The other male looked up at the blonde haired male standing behind me, who had now placed one arm around my waist to keep me still. "Who do you think you are to stop me?" The innkeeper asked defiantly.

"Deidara S-ranked criminal from the Akatsuki organisation, got it?" Deidara said his voice sounding slightly evil.

The older man froze and backed off as Deidara looked at him his eyes narrowed a sadistic grin placed over his features. The mouth on his left hand chewing on the clay he had before it was raised out of it by the tongue; it was in the shape of a small spider, the clay object jumped off of his hand and landed crawling under the table. After this Deidara directed me outside...that didn't take much persuasion I was glad to be out of there to be honest.

"Thanks," I said looking away I don't believe I had to have help to get away from this guy why was I afraid I am a ninja I shouldn't be afraid of such things.

Deidara smiled, "No problem, yeah," He grinned and made a hand sign with his free hand whilst guiding me away. A few seconds later all that could be heard was a loud boom! Wood flying everywhere bits of it landing in front of where we were walking bits of blood and flesh spattered over the fragments. I blinked a few times he had just annihilated the inn all because of one person. I continued to follow like I had much of a choice at this point he had his arm around me leading me to a small clearing not far from the village.

Once we were there he had let go and wandered over to a nearby tree sitting on the boulder near it turning to look at me his fringe covering his left eye. "I'm sorry this happened you were forced to leave your village, yeah," He said almost apologetically.

I stood a little distance away puzzled why was he apologizing he had just saved me and wait from my village that was days ago. I walked closer to him stopping in front of him, "Why are you saying sorry to me...I don't understand it wasn't like you impersonated the messenger and sent me on that mission." I said calmly, noticing him shift slightly as I said this.

"Actually I did yeah," He said calmly, "It was only to help you if I hadn't you would have been killed anyway, besides you would be a great asset to Akatsuki judging by the missions you have done as of recent, and the fact you murdered him without a second thought and that quickly was impressive," His voice sounded quite amused now.

So he had been watching me I didn't know whether to hit him or hug him for helping me, Once again I found myself averting my gaze, "I find myself In need of thanking you once again Deidara," I said still looking at the blades of grass to my right I couldn't look at him at this point.

I hadn't notice him stand up, he raised a hand and cupped my face making me turn to face him, a pale blush finding its way to my pale cheeks. "Stop thanking me there is no need, I am here on a mission how about you help me?" He asked a grin passing his lips as he noticed the faint blush over my face with a single raised eyebrow.

I looked at him why would he want my help, even though I thought that I ended up nodding in agreement. "What is this mission?" I asked calmly.

I listened intently as the Akatsuki member explained the mission to me, he was to infiltrate and eradicate the group here before they got cocky enough to actually challenge the Akatsuki. They were already saying they were equal in power which was highly unlikely but they had to be disposed of.

After he had explained it we started to head towards the target, what I wondered was how he managed to find the time to follow me while he was on a mission to begin with. Our pace was not brisk I had expected him to rush to the target but he seemed quite relaxed about it as if it was no big thing... though it probably wasn't now that I think about it. He was an S-ranked criminal, and a member of the notorious group of ninja.

We had walked for a good half an hour in general chat not really talking much about the mission well until we arrived at the building, turns out the door was sealed from the inside. "Apparently they were expecting us," I said my voice changing showing my excitement to finally be doing a mission like this.

Deidara laughed he had already made three more of those clay spiders he had used before if one could level a building imagine what it could do to a door. The spiders jumped and attached them to large metallic doors. At least this time it was metal and it would be stronger than the wood that held the inn up. When that building exploded I almost cheered but was it really necessary to blow up the building. He smiled as the spiders latched themselves to the top and two sides of the door, Making the same hand sign as before he stated, "Well as they say art is a bang"


End file.
